


История П.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История офисного работника, рассказанная им самим за два шота до вговно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История П.

**Author's Note:**

> с ЗФБ-2016

Когда мне было четырнадцать, от нас ушел отец. 

В последнее время я начал замечать, что многое забываю. События, имена, лица, целые месяцы прошлого выпадают из памяти и теряются, как кусочки паззла, — но тот вечер я помню до мельчайших подробностей. Отец тогда пришел с работы в обычное время, и, возможно, я мог бы заметить тогда, что что-то не так, но подросткам вообще не свойственна чуткость. Да и, заподозри я что неладное, толку бы в этом не было никакого — я бы все равно не смог ничего изменить. 

Отец прошел в спальню, не разуваясь, и закрылся там. 

Мать все это время сидела на кухне перед телевизором. Звук был выключен, и кукольный Ельцин на экране разевал рот, как вытащенный из воды карп. На столе стояла бутылка «Кахетинского», привезенная маме тетей Наташей из поездки по Грузии. Я вспомнил, что мать собиралась откупорить вино на свой день рождения, но, похоже, подвернулся повод поважнее. 

Я встал в дверях, привалившись к косяку, и пялился в телек, пытаясь уловить звуки из родительской спальни, где заперся отец.

— Уроки сделал? — спросила мать, не оборачиваясь.

— Почти.

— Ну так иди доделывай. Конец четверти, не вздумай нахватать трояков за домашки. И так не блещешь.

— Мам… — начал я — и запнулся. Сказать мне было нечего, но внутри у меня шевелилась непонятная тревога, требующая, чтобы я задал вопрос, который не мог даже сформулировать.

— Паш, дай мне посидеть спокойно, — странным глухим голосом попросила мать. 

Она так и не обернулась, не посмотрела на меня. Тогда я не догадался, но сейчас понимаю: она плакала и не хотела, чтобы я это видел. Я никогда не замечал, чтобы она плакала, даже в тот страшный год, когда дедушку за считанные месяцы сожрал рак, когда следом, только отметили сорок дней по деду, умерла бабушка, когда дядин брат еще спустя полгода чудом остался жив после автомобильной аварии. В поединке с жизнью она была как Мухаммед Али в бою с Фрейзером, раунд за раундом держала удар. 

Я оставил мать сидеть в одиночестве перед немым телевизором и поплелся к себе. В прихожей я столкнулся с отцом — полностью одетый, застегнутый на все пуговицы и в шапке, он запихивал в портфель свои выходные ботинки. 

Он вскинул голову на звук моих шагов и улыбнулся мне, не прекращая попыток застегнуть портфель.

— Ты куда-то уходишь? — спросил я. 

Отец застыл, неуклюже прижимая раздувшийся портфель к животу. Улыбка его стала похожа на улыбку мальчишки, который разбил коленки в кровь и пытается сделать вид, что это ничуточки не больно и вообще сущий пустяк. Он смотрел на меня с этой дурацкой гримасой и молчал, как двоечник у доски.

— Да, Пашка, — сказал он наконец каким-то совсем чужим, деревянным голосом. — Я поживу отдельно… пока. 

— Вы разводитесь, что ли? — спросил я — и тут же сам испугался этого своего предположения. Оно было абсолютно нелепым, не имеющим права на существование, но отец скривился, как от горечи, поставил портфель на пол и шагнул ко мне.

— На вот, — он полез в карман за бумажником, вытащил стодолларовую купюру и протянул мне. 

Я машинально взял сотню из его руки и сжал в кулаке, сминая, как ненужную бумажку. За окном громыхнуло — наверное, на стройке рядом с домом разгружался самосвал, но мне показалось, что это с грохотом рассыпается на кирпичики вся моя жалкая маленькая жизнь.

— Ну, мы же на связи будем, — неловко сказал отец. — Это на время только, Паш. Все наладится. Звонить будем, встречаться. Ну, Пашок?.. 

Я не отвечал — просто не знал, что. 

Отец помялся в дверях, открыл было рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, потом мотнул головой и вышел. 

С той минуты, как дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, больше я его не видел и не слышал.

Мать собрала его вещи в пластиковые клетчатые сумки, как у торговцев шмотками на местном рынке, и хотела вынести вниз, к мусорным бакам, но я не позволил — устроил позорнейшую сцену со слезами и криком, пускал сопли, как детсадовец, орал, обвинял мать во всех грехах, вырывал сумки у неё из рук, загораживал дверь спиной. Мама сдалась. Сумки стояли в прихожей, загораживая проход, ещё несколько месяцев — до тех пор, пока я, не смирившись наконец с предательством отца, сам не вытащил их на помойку, пока мать была на работе.

Через три года мать вышла замуж во второй раз — за немца по имени Маттиас. Они познакомились на театральном фестивале в столице, где мама подрабатывала переводчиком. Маттиас был так впечатлён красотой и умом моей родительницы, что немедленно пригласил её на свидание. И на следующий день тоже, и каждый день, пока длился фестиваль, после официальной программы фатально влюбившийся немец вёл маму в ресторан, или на прогулку по набережной, или в музей — а потом мчал её на такси из самой столицы, шестьдесят километров каждый божий день. Когда такси останавливалось у нашего подъезда, и Маттиас, высокий, статный, с благородной сединой, открывал дверцу машины и подавал маме руку, помогая выйти, весь дом прилипал к окнам, наблюдая за этой сценой. 

Роман моей матери с Маттиасом в нашем городишке стал настоящим событием — как, наверное, для Англии в своё время роман Чарльза с Дианой. 

— Что, Алёнка, замуж-то пойдёшь? — спрашивали соседки, дежурившие у подъезда на лавочке.

— Меня пока не звали, — пожимала плечами мать.

— Позовёт, — уверенно говорили соседки и кивали, мечтательно вздыхая. 

Они не ошиблись: в последний день фестиваля Маттиас сделал маме предложение, она согласилась, и через два месяца, как только я сдал выпускные и получил аттестат, мы переехали из нашего захолустья в другое, сытое, благоустроенное и благополучное. 

Это был маленький городок на границе с Голландией, в двух сотнях километров от Кёльна. Маттиасу принадлежала одна из двух стоматологических практик в городе и оставшийся от родителей дом — большой, из красного крипича, с флюгером на черепичной крыше и садовыми гномами рядом с крыльцом, увитым плющом, похожий на картинку с открытки. Впрочем, весь городок выглядел таким же прянично-открыточным, кроме здания администрации, угловатого строения из бетона и стекла, которое выглядело особенно нелепо рядом с церковью святой Гудулы, гордо вонзающей свои новоготические шпили в голубое июльское небо. 

В отличие от матери, которая почти сразу же с головой окунулась в то, что здесь называлось общественной жизнью, моментально обзавелась парой подруг, десятком хороших приятельниц и вскоре узнавала почти каждого из местных в лицо, я чувствовал себя так, будто меня вырезали из другой фотографии и неаккуратно вклеили в эту благостную картинку — совершенно неуместным и чужим. 

Не могу сказать, чтобы это ощущение сильно отличалось от того, с которым я прожил те три года после ухода отца на родине. Там я был точно таким же неуклюжим, одиноким парнишкой, слишком скучным для того, чтобы кто-нибудь захотел со мной водиться. Порой я даже винил себя в уходе отца, выстраивая абсолютно лишённые здравого смысла логические цепочки, доказывающие, что виноват во всём исключительно я и мой унылый, бесцветный внутренний мир. Но, если уж на то пошло, покажите мне подростка, которому хоть однажды не казалось, что мир вертится вокруг него, в хорошем или плохом смысле.

Здесь мне было, пожалуй, даже лучше. Я мог списать свою нелюдимость на чужеродную среду и просиживать дни напролёт в своей комнате перед монитором, пользуясь этим убогим извинением. Мать смотрела на это сквозь пальцы целый месяц, пока август не перевалил за середину, а потом однажды за ужином, сверля меня фирменным учительским взглядом, сказала — по-немецки, что, очевидно, должно было донести до меня всю серьёзность её слов:

— Ты уже выбрал университет? 

Я опешил. Мы, само собой, говорили с ней о прекрасной возможности получить европейское образование, но это было ещё до нашего отъезда с родины, и я отчасти забыл об этом разговоре, а отчасти тайно надеялся, что мне удастся избежать возвращения к этой теме в ближайший год.

— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал я по-русски. 

— Deutsch, bitte, — одёрнула меня мать. — Матти тоже здесь. Кстати, мы с ним уже советовались по этому поводу. Дорогой?..

Маттиас отложил вилку, откашлялся и, с преувеличенным дружелюбием глядя на меня поверх изящной титановой оправы, сказал:

— Мы решили, что, учитывая, как ты увлечён компьютерами… В Дортмунде есть факультет электротехники и информационных технологий. Возможно, Пауль, тебя заинтересует этот вариант. 

Он всегда говорил со мной так, словно до сих пор не вполне понимал, что я делаю в его доме и почему ем за его столом, но при этом чувствовал необъяснимое желание со мной подружиться. Эта манера общения раздражала меня настолько, что тюфяк и мамин сын во мне отступал в сторонку, уступая сцену грубияну и бунтарю.

— Я не Пауль, — буркнул я, отодвигая тарелку и поднимаясь.

— Паша, — ледяным голосом сказала мать. — Сядь сейчас же. Мы ужинаем.

— Я наелся.

— Куда, позволь узнать, ты собрался?

— На рейв в Берлин, мама, — огрызнулся я — и тут же, видя, как каменеет лицо матери, устыдился своего мини-бунта. — Просто покатаюсь немного. Не хочу вам дальше портить настроение. 

Я вывел за ворота велик и зашагал, катя его за руль рядом с собой, вспоминая, как по-дурацки сложился разговор за ужином. Я не имел ничего против информационных технологий и Дортмундского уни, но то, как всё это мне преподнесли, меня здорово разозлило. Мысль о том, какое разочарование постигло бы маму и её мужа, узнай они, что мой интерес к компьютерам сводится к многочасовому зависанию в «Халф-лайф» или «Ультиме», меня, однако, неожиданно рассмешила и взбодрила. Я лихо вскочил в седло, нажал на педали, набирая скорость, и вырулил на Кроммертервег, на гладкий асфальт новых велодорожек, подальше от центра, от Кирхштрассе и Хохштрассе с их брусчаткой. 

К концу улицы я разогнался до свиста в ушах. Дорога была пустынной — ни машин, ни велосипедистов. Я пронёсся до конца Кроммертер, не сбрасывая скорости, зашёл в лихой вираж на повороте на Альтвег — и влетел в одиноко бредущего человека в оранжевом жилете, который катил за руль свой велосипед с нагруженной доверху корзиной на руле. 

В последний момент я чудом успел дать по тормозам, но катастрофа была уже неизбежна. 

Через много лет, вспоминая эту нашу первую встречу, я думал о том, что всё произошедшее с нами после было предопределено и неизбежно точно так же, как это столкновение, — оба мы неслись в сумерках, не разбирая дороги, не замечая предупреждающих знаков, забыв о тормозах, не думая о том, чем всё может закончиться.

Падение с велосипеда было сущей мелочью в сравнении со всем, что ждало нас обоих впереди, но в тот момент я не мог знать об этом. Когда мир перевернулся вверх тормашками, всё у меня внутри замерло и сжалось от ужаса. Спустя мгновение удар о землю вышиб из меня дух. Я услышал грохот, и на какой-то миг мне показалось, что это звук моих собственных ломающихся костей, но, попытавшись подняться, я понял, что этот полёт обошёлся без последствий — если не считать ушибленного локтя, ссадины на колене. 

Я сел, осторожно потряс головой, поискал взглядом велосипед. Он валялся неподалёку, переднее колесо ещё крутилось, возле заднего растекалась пенная лужа из лопнувшей жестянки. В воздухе стоял густой пивной запах. 

— Дерьмо, — донёсся до меня сквозь звон в голове сердитый голос. — Вот дерьмо. Ты жив, придурок? 

Я повернулся на звук. Парень в оранжевом жилете, пострадавший от моей беспечности, поднял свой велик, поставил его на подножку и собирал с земли раскатившиеся пивные банки.

— Извините, — промямлил я. — Я не хотел… 

Он обернулся, прижимая к груди полдесятка уцелевших жестянок, и посмотрел на меня, как на юродивого, с сочувственным любопытством. 

— Мне от твоих извинений лучше не станет. — Он сгрузил пиво в корзину своего велосипеда и, наморщив лоб, взглядом пересчитал банки, которые не пережили катастрофы и теперь лежали, в тихой агонии пуская пивную пену. — Буджар меня убьёт.

— Я куплю… У меня есть деньги, — выпалил я, прежде чем успел подумать. 

Парень оценивающе прищурился, будто размышлял, стоит ли связываться с придурком вроде меня, и кивнул.

— Ладно. Тут недалеко ТринкГут, я как раз оттуда ехал. Будет справедливо. Это же ты на меня налетел. 

Я поднял велик и забрался на него. Едва я крутанул педали, как велосипед повело в сторону, и я снова рухнул вместе с ним на газон.

Парень фыркнул.

— Да у тебя восьмёрка на переднем колесе такая, что мне отсюда видно. Давай, если хочешь, за пивом, а потом дойдём до меня, и я поправлю. Накинешь мне за работу пару баночек. — Он помолчал, наблюдая, как я встаю, отряхиваю с джинсов землю и поднимаю за руль искалеченный велик. — Или можешь топать домой пешком. Сам смотри. 

Я много раз пытался потом понять, что заставило меня согласиться. В тот вечер меня будто кто-то подталкивал в спину, и получасом позже я, крепко сжимая руль велосипеда, который то и дело норовил, как живой, вильнуть и вырваться у меня из рук, подошёл к дому Илира. 

Вероятно, то, что его звали Илир, отчасти и было причиной моего внезапного и стремительного падения. Имя, которым я, перечитавший в школьной библиотеке все книги с полки с фантастикой и фэнтези, был очарован с первого же раза, как услышал его. Имя, которое мог бы носить могущественный маг или наследник межгалактической империи. Эльфийский воин или лихой разбойник-полукровка.  
Обычное албанское имя — но об этом я узнал гораздо позже, а тогда я шёл рядом с ним и время от времени косился на него украдкой, беззвучно катая на языке имя, примеряя его к резковатому профилю, к смуглой коже и тёмным глазам, ко всей его тонкой и крепкой фигуре.   
Он был ниже меня на полголовы, но из-за того, как ровно он держал спину, и из-за манеры слегка вздёргивать подбородок выглядел чуть ли не выше. 

Один раз он поймал мой вороватый взгляд и ухмыльнулся — так, будто видел меня насквозь и мог бы рассказать обо мне такое, чего я и сам не знал.

— Что смотришь?

— Я не смотрю, — сказал я, поспешно опуская глаза. 

Он хмыкнул, очевидно оставшись при своём мнении по этому поводу.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Пауль, — машинально назвался я и тут же поправился. — Павел. 

— Па-вал, — растягивая слоги, повторил он, пристально глядя на меня, и я почему-то сразу понял, что он примеряет моё имя ко мне, точно так же, как только что делал я. — Русский? Спасибо, хорошо. Иди нахуй. 

Я оторопел. Он засмеялся, явно довольный моим замешательством, и снова перешёл на немецкий:

— У нас был тут один русский. Недолго. Научил меня ругаться. 

— У нас? — растерянно переспросил я.

— Ага, — кивнул Илир. — Проходи. Велик можешь не запирать. Ты со мной, так что никто его не тронет. 

Я послушно оставил велосипед у врытого в землю бетонного столба и шагнул за Илиром в другой мир. 

Я уже знал, что где-то здесь, на окраине нашего городишки живут беженцы, и понимал местную шутку: «Пропал велосипед? Поищи на Альтвег». Я знал, что люди, которые обрезают деревья, собирают мусор и вскапывают землю, эти черноволосые, смуглые мужчины в оранжевых жилетах городской коммунальной службы, и есть те самые беженцы, за гроши вкалывающие на работах по обустройству города. Как и все добропорядочные граждане, к числу которых относился мой отчим, а значит, автоматически причислялись, как его семья, и мы с матерью, я не обращал на них внимания и едва ли мог отличить одного от другого. Они занимали меня не больше, чем муравьи на садовой дорожке. 

И вот теперь я стоял на их территории, на которую не ступала нога порядочного гражданина, если не считать полиции, рядом с одним из них, и не мог найти в себе сил захлопнуть открывшийся от изумления рот.

Посреди пустыря солидных размеров громоздились коробки строительных времянок, состыкованные одна с другой в длинную Г-образную конструкцию. Словно гигантский ребёнок играл в кубики и бросил это занятие, так и не сумев построить ничего приличного. Пустырь выглядел так, будто земля здесь страдала от лишая — местами заросший буйными сорняками, местами совершенно лысый, вытоптанный до последней травинки. На одной из проплешин был постелен кусок ковролина, и на нём сидели женщины. Одна шила что-то, вторая кормила грудью голозадого ребёнка, слишком большого, пожалуй, для этого, ещё одна раскладывала карты. Приглядевшись, я понял, что в зубах она сижимает чубук трубки. Несколько чумазых детей носились по двору под присмотром пацана лет десяти, который хрипло орал на них, когда они убегали слишком далеко. Ещё одна женщина, подоткнув юбки, поливала водой из садового шланга ковёр, висящий на перекладине турника, который смотрелся здесь настолько же неуместно, как… 

Как и я. 

На меня, однако, никто не обратил внимания. Илир забрал у меня из руки пакет с пивом, бросил «жди здесь» и скрылся в доме-коробке. Я стоял, как статуя, не решаясь двинуться с места, не вполне понимая, где я оказался.

Илир вернулся через пару минут с четырьмя банками пива. Он успел снять свой форменный жилет и переодеться в огромную поношенную футболку с эмблемой местной футбольной команды, болтавшуюся на нём, как на пугале. Указал подбородком на пластиковые стулья у стены коробки:

— Садись. 

Я послушно сел. Он устроился на соседнем стуле, вытянул скрещённые ноги и протянул мне одну банку.

— Я не… — начал я нерешительно.

— Да брось, — оборвал меня он, вскрывая пиво и вкладывая жестянку мне в руку. — Я тебе не мамуля. Пей давай. 

Я снова послушался. Я не мог ему отказать уже тогда, в самый первый день, и никогда после, ни разу. Жалкий, безвольный я, счастливейший из смертных. 

Мы сидели молча, прихлёбывая пиво. Наши стулья стояли совсем близко, локоть Илира чуть касался моего локтя, и эта точка соприкосновения изводила меня своей невинной случайностью, абсолютным отсутствием всякого скрытого смысла и более всего тем, что Илир, похоже, не замечал, как наши тела обмениваются теплом через крохотный участок кожи, размером не больше самой мелкой монетки. 

Мы начали каждый свою вторую банку, когда к Илиру подбежал малыш — чумазый, как дьяволёнок, с сияющей восторгом мордашкой, — и Илир наклонился, чтобы поднять и усадить его к себе на колено. Его локоть покинул мой, и я на мгновение почувствовал себя осиротевшим.

— Мой племянник, — сказал он. — А вот та баба — моя сестра, его мамка. Знаешь, сколько ей лет?

— Тридцать пять? — предположил я.

Илир усмехнулся. 

— Почти в яблочко. Девятнадцать. А вон той, нашей мамке, — тридцать три. 

Он замолчал. Карапуз сидел у него на коленях и сосредоточенно пыхтел, пытаясь открыть «зиппо», которую Илир дал ему поиграть. 

— Мне повезло, что я не баба, — сказал он наконец. — У нас бабой быть — хуже некуда, уж лучше собакой. Сестра даже читать не умеет, и писать тоже. Я хотел её научить, так она, знаешь, что мне сказала? Мне, говорит, это не надо. За меня, говорит, Буджар распишется, если надо будет. Не моё, говорит, это дело, я детей должна рожать. Буджар — это отец, — пояснил он, заметив мой растерянный взгляд. — Он у нас тут за главного.

— А где… 

— Мужики? Хлам собирают. Ближе к полуночи вернутся.

— Какой хлам? — ошалело спросил я, окончательно запутавшись. Этот мирок был диким и непонятным, жил по каким-то своим странным законам, и я в тот момент готов был поверить, скажи мне Илир, что у них тут Солнце обращается вокруг Земли, вопреки законам остального мира.

— Мебель, — пояснил он. — Немцы выставляют старую мебель на улицу, чтоб утром специальный мусоровоз забрал, а наши ездят по городу, высматривают, что получше, и тащат сюда. Как в мебельном магазине, — он засмеялся, отобрал у малыша зажигалку, спустил его с колен на землю и слегка хлопнул по попе, направляя к маме.  
Поднялся, потягиваясь, посмотрел на меня сверху вниз с хулиганской улыбкой.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как я живу? Или хватит с те…

— Хочу, — поспешно сказал я, опасаясь, что он передумает.

Казалось, он слегка удивился. 

Мы вошли в коробку, которая называлась его домом. Длинный слабоосвещённый коридор с дверями вдоль обеих стен наводил на мысли о кошмарном сне или компьютерной игре. Я шёл за Илиром, чувствуя, как тяжелеет голова и ноги становятся ватными — пиво делало своё дело. С непривычки меня развезло так, что я едва способен был удерживаться в вертикальном положении, и Илир, заметив это, пришёл в восторг.

— Ты что, не пил раньше? — с искренним весельем спросил он, когда я мешком рухнул на кровать в его комнате. 

— Пил, — возразил я. Язык у меня во рту казался чужим, и я повторил ещё раз, пытаясь вернуть власть над ним: — Пил.

— Один раз? 

— Два, — сказал я и, вспомнив глоток вина на последнем мамином дне рождения, исправился: — Три.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Илир. Открыл маленький холодильник, вытащил бутылку воды и протянул мне. — Пей. Я сейчас вернусь. 

Он вышел, оставив меня наедине с толпой плейбоевских красоток, которые улыбались мне с журнальных вкладышей на противоположной стене. Постеры потемнели от въевшейся табачной копоти и стали похожими на картины голландских мастеров.   
Я потягивал ледяную воду и осматривался. От кровати, на которой я полулежал, привалившись к стене, до стены напротив было не больше пары шагов. Потолок нависал так низко, что страдающему клаустрофобией не удалось бы избежать здесь приступа. Кровать, комод, видавший виды, да крохотный холодильничек — вот и вся обстановка. Я думал раньше, мы с матерью жили бедно на родине, но по сравнению с этой конуркой наша хрущёвка была царскими хоромами.

Илир вернулся. Я обернулся на звук открывающейся двери и увидел его, стоящего посреди комнаты, почти голого, в одном только белом полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер, — и в это мгновение что-то произошло с моим зрением, что-то, от чего хмель выветрился из моей головы мгновенно и весь без остатка. Я смотрел на Илира, пытаясь понять, почему я вижу каждую каплю воды, стекающую по его коже, каждую мельчайшую складочку, каждый волосок так чётко, что от этого больно глазам, как будто кто-то выкрутил резкость на максимум. Я смотрел на его узкие босые ступни, на грудь и живот, поросшие жёсткими чёрными волосами, на крепкие худые плечи, и мне хотелось вскинуть руку, прикрыться, как от солнца, приставив ладонь ко лбу козырьком, — но вместо этого я замер, в который раз за этот день ошеломлённый и растерянный. 

Он не заметил моего оцепенения. Прошёл, придерживая полотенце рукой, к холодильнику, вытащил ещё одно пиво и, с ловкостью фокусника вскрыв жестянку одной рукой, приложился к ней. Я следил за движениями кадыка под тонкой смуглой кожей его горла, болезненно щурясь.

— Ты как, лучше? — спросил он, поставив банку на холодильник и роясь в ящиках комода. Он стоял ко мне спиной, наклонившись так, что спина его изогнулась головокружительной дугой, и я в тщетной попытке отвлечься попытался пересчитать выступающие позвонки. Я издал сдавленный звук, который должен был означать согласие, и, видимо, это прозвучало слишком странно даже для такого придурка, как я. Илир обернулся, и под его взглядом я понял, как чувствует себя животное, ослеплённое светом фар. Он смотрел на меня, не отводя глаз, кажется, даже не моргая, бесконечно долго, и я таращился на него в ответ, оцепеневший, бессловесный, едва в состоянии сделать вдох.

Несколько лет спустя я смог объяснить себе, что произошло со мной тогда, наткнувшись в Википедии на статью про синдром Стендаля. Многие могли бы назвать Илира смазливым — он, каким дурацким ни покажется это сравнение, был здорово похож лицом на повзрослевшего Маугли из советского мульфильма, разве что стрижен коротко, — и при этом вряд ли кто счёл бы его по-настоящему красивым. Но в тот момент, когда я увидел его в убогой комнатушке, ослепительно яркого, будто выхваченного из окружающей серости светом мощного прожектора, всё сложилось, одно к другому. Взгляд, голос, манера двигаться, посадка головы и линия плеч, гладкость и оттенок кожи, мальчишеская стройность и тёмная, зрелая нагота — всё вместе составилось для меня в формулу абсолютной, убийственной в почти буквальном смысле, красоты. 

Он смотрел на меня неотрывно добрую минуту, пытаясь, очевидно, понять, что со мной не так, а потом, коротко кивнув, будто сделал для себя какие-то выводы, шагнул ко мне. 

Он позволил полотенцу упасть на пол, и я уставился на его член. Я был не настолько наивен, чтобы не иметь хотя бы примерного представления о том, что может последовать, но на практике, конечно же, оказался совершенно к этому не готов. Илир подошёл ко мне вплотную, так, что я едва не утыкался лицом ему в пах, и запустил руку мне в волосы, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову, посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Возьмёшь? — спросил он. Вторая рука его ритмично двигалась. Я попытался посмотреть туда, вниз, увидеть, как эта его худая сильная рука ходит вверх-вниз по стволу, как набухает и твердеет член, как обнажается упругая головка, блестящая, яркая, — но Илир крепко держал меня а волосы.

— Возьмёшь? — повторил он. — Открой. Давай. 

Он ткнулся членом мне в подбородок, в губы, и я раскрыл рот — неловко, широко, — впуская его. Он проехался головкой мне по нёбу, ткнулся в щёку изнутри, не прекращая сжимать мои волосы в горсти, не отрывая взгляда от моего лица.

— Обхвати губами, — велел он. — Я сам всё сделаю. Не бойся, не буду глубоко. Ну, давай. Поплотнее. 

Я послушался — снова. Он толкнулся, неглубоко, как и обещал, ещё и ещё раз, кивнул.

— Хорошо. Языком… попробуй языком. Снизу. 

Я попробовал, и он, кажется, остался доволен. 

Кончая мне в послушно подставленный рот, он сказал «глотай», и я, конечно же, глотнул, — и тут же, сию же секунду, меня вывернуло прямо ему под ноги.

Илир проводил меня до столба, возле которого я оставил велосипед, и, когда я уже взялся за руль, вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Вот дерьмо. Забыл про твою восьмёрку. Хочешь, возьми пока мой. 

Я поколебался.

— Не надо. Сложнее будет объяснить… Но спасибо.

— Нет проблем. 

Я подождал немного, ожидая, что он протянет мне руку или скажет что-нибудь, но он просто стоял, глядя на меня, — не торопил, не просил задержаться, не спешил уйти сам. Стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы, и молчал. 

Я кивнул и, ведя за руль виляющий велик, зашагал к повороту на Кроммертер, к тому перекрёстку, на котором мы столкнулись несколько часов назад. Обернувшись через полсотни шагов, я увидел, что он всё так же стоит и смотрит мне вслед, — тёмный силуэт, едва различимый в густых сумерках. 

Мать встретила меня с намерением устроить мне выволочку века, но, когда я рассказал ей тщательно продуманную по дороге домой историю о том, как упал с велосипеда из-за какого-то придурка, выскочившего на дорогу прямо перед колёсами, она смягчилась. Я сжевал целую упаковку самой ядрёной ментоловой жвачки по дороге домой, надеясь хоть как-то замаскировать свидетельства моего загула, но мне всё равно казалось, что эта наивная уловка со жвачкой способна ввести в заблуждение только полностью лишённого обоняния человека. Мать, однако, если и заметила, что от меня несёт пивом и ещё чёрт знает чем, не подала виду.

— Иди мойся и ложись, — сказала она. — Утром съездим в Бохольт, проверим, нет ли сотрясения.

— Да, мам, нормально всё… — начал я. 

Она шикнула на меня, поцеловала в лоб, назвала дурачком и ушла к себе в спальню. 

В ванной я включил душ на максимальный напор, разделся и встал перед зеркалом. Я придирчиво рассматривал себя, и странное ощущение, будто это тело в отражении — не моё, усиливалось с каждой секундой. Оно не могло быть моим — слишком бледная кожа, слишком покатые плечи и мягкий живот, несуразно длинные, тонкие руки и ноги. Нелепое, некрасивое, неуклюжее тело. Я оценивающе посмотрел на своё лицо: круглые голубые глаза, непримечательный нос, обычный подбородок, мягкий рот, приоткрытый, как у дурачка.

«Возьмёшь?»

Я охнул. Мне показалось, что у меня сейчас фонтанами брызнет кровь из носу, как у героев аниме. В ушах загрохотало, член встал мгновенно, как в фильме на ускоренной перемотке. 

Я запрокинул голову, вспоминая ощущение жёсткой руки в своих волосах, нащупывая в памяти запахи и вкусы, зажмурился — и вот он, запечатлённый до мельчайших подробностей на изнанке моих век, был здесь. Он держал мой член в своей сильной смуглой ладони и говорил: «Я сам всё сделаю. Хорошо. Так хорошо».

Я не лучший рассказчик, и, наверное, мне стоило бы объяснить некоторые вещи, коль скоро они не вполне очевидны из моей сумбурной исповеди. Я никогда не испытывал влечения к мужчинам — равно как и к женщинам. Чисто теоретически я допускал, что секс может быть чем-то невероятно приятным и волнующим. Об этом постоянно и повсеместно говорили с экранов кино и страниц книг, и это просто обязано было хоть отчасти быть правдой, — но всё, что, согласно тем же книгам и фильмам, традиционно предшествовало сексу и сопутствовало ему, повергало меня в смятение даже на уровне теории. С циничной мудростью, часто свойственной подросткам, я считал, что овчинка не стоит выделки. В конце концов, всегда можно было подрочить, не обременяя себя обязательствами, не изменяя себе. 

Илира, я думаю, тоже не привлекали мужчины. Что тогда заставило его сделать то, что он сделал, — трудно понять. 

Но я прекрасно понимаю, почему мы оба не смогли остановиться. 

Мать, удостоверившись, что я всё-таки не заработал сотрясение, тем не менее, заставила меня загнать велосипед в гараж.

— Ничего. Пешочком походишь, беспечный ездок. Тоже полезно. 

И я послушно ходил пешочком — трижды в неделю до аптеки Гутерсона и домой. Мать записала меня на курсы немецкого от Volkshochschule, которые вела одна из её приятельниц, Вера Гутерсон. Кроме меня, в группе были два угрюмых турка средних лет и болезненно застенчивая девчонка по имени Мариса. Пока они под руководством Веры продирались сквозь азы немецкой грамматики, я пыхтел над тестами Института Гёте для подтверждения среднего уровня владения языком. По маминому замыслу, Вера должна была натаскать меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы я смог сдать Mittelstufe на «отлично» — этого должно было хватить для поступления в практически любой университет. 

По дороге на занятия или возвращаясь домой, я иногда видел, как люди в оранжевых жилетах сгребают опавшие листья в кучи, или закидывают обрезанные с деревьев ветки в дробилку, или красят оградку вокруг Гудулы. Иногда я узнавал среди них Илира — безошибочно даже со спины, по тому, как он двигался, по наклону головы, — и тогда сердце падало мне в желудок. Он ни разу не обернулся, хотя мне иногда казалось, что мой взгляд сейчас прожжёт в его спине дыру, не подал виду, что узнал меня, в те несколько раз, когда поднял голову и скользнул по мне равнодушным мимолётным взглядом, как по случайному прохожему или проезжающей машине. Я не ожидал, что мы станем приятелями или вроде того — по правде сказать, я вообще ничего не ждал от него. Поэтому, выйдя однажды с занятий и увидев его, сидящего на бордюре с дотлевающей сигаретой, зажатой между смуглых пальцев, я был готов к тому, что он снова посмотрит сквозь меня. Но он окликнул меня, и я застыл, оглушёный, как громом, этим его негромким: «Эй, Павал» («Возьмёшь?» — подсказала мне память).

— Привет, — сказал я. 

Он кивнул, серьёзно глядя на меня снизу вверх. 

— Как дела?

— Нормально, — соврал я. 

Он поднялся, втёр окурок в землю носком тяжёлого рабочего ботинка, засунул руки в карманы.

— Заходи сегодня, если хочешь, — сказал он. — Дорогу помнишь?

Конечно же, я хотел. 

Мы начали встречаться примерно раз в неделю, и сценарий этих встреч был всегда практически неизменным. Мы пили пиво, в молчании или разговаривая о чём-нибудь незначительном, потом Илир трахал меня в рот, и я уходил. Если это можно было назвать отношениями, то в них была определённая динамика. Я научился принимать член до самой глотки. Научился глотать всё до капли. Как-то раз Илир кончил, пока я вылизывал ему яйца, и я шёл домой со слипшимися от его спермы волосами, сгорая от стыда и необъяснимого восторга. Однажды он отдрочил мне — зажимая мне рот второй рукой и приговаривая: «Тише, придурок, тише, тише ты» — и после велел мне облизать его ладонь. Пока я старательно обсасывал его жёсткие смуглые пальцы, он наблюдал за этим со спокойным интересом, а потом спустил мне на лицо и размазал сперму своим обмякающим членом. 

Это всё звучит, как неуклюжий пересказ порнофильма, но на самом деле то, что Илир делал со мной, то, что я позволял ему делать, было всего лишь отражением истинной сути того, что было между нами. Как я попался на его красоту (я использую это слово как наиболее близкое к тому, что я увидел в Илире, но оно не вмещает и десятой доли того, что я хотел бы вложить в него), точно так же он влип в зависимость от моего немого восхищения им. Моя безоговорочная покорность, моя готовность принять всё, что ему вздумается сделать со мной, стали для него таким же наркотиком, как для меня — его красота и сила. Мы крепко увязли друг в друге, и, не умея — или не желая — признаться в этом на словах, каждый раз пытались донести это друг до друга на самом древнем из всех существующих языков. 

На пятый или шестой раз Илир не остался стоять у столба, глядя мне вслед, — он изъявил желание проводить меня. Мы дошли бок о бок до поворота на Кроммертервег и расстались на том самом судьбоносном перекрёстке — как обычно, без прощального рукопожатия и не условившись о следующей встрече. 

В день святого Мартина он проводил меня до самой Гудулы и, прощаясь, слегка сжал мой локоть. Я был счастлив, совершенно всерьёз, без дураков, счастлив.

Илир улыбнулся мне уголками губ, кивнул, отвернулся и зашагал прочь. Я смотрел ему в спину, пока он окончательно не затерялся в толпе гуляющих. 

Прошла неделя, за ней вторая. Илир не появлялся. К концу третьей недели тревожное чувство заставило меня прийти к баракам на Альтвег. С горем пополам, объясняясь на чудовищной смеси русского, немецкого и английского, мне удалось выяснить, что на Мартина Илир, расставшись со мной, решил почему-то пойти не обычной дорогой, а через Гронауэр-штрассе, и там, между стоянкой и складами, его избили. 

— Кранкенхаус, — объяснил мне Буджар, скорбно качая седой кудрявой головой. — Бохольт. Зер шлехт, аллес капут. 

Я примчался в Бохольт на такси и только в приёмной госпиталя понял, что не знаю фамилии Илира. Чуть не плача, я умолял сестру найти его, позволить мне увидеться с ним, был готов упасть перед ней на колени и целовать полы её халата — и она сдалась.

— Пять минут, — строго сказала она, пропуская меня в палату. — Вообще-то, можно только родственникам. 

Я поклялся ей, что не задержусь ни на секунду дольше положенного. 

Илир повернул голову, когда я вошёл, и сразу же снова отвернулся. Я успел заметить кровоподтёки, длинный разрез, перечёркнутый стежками швов, тянущийся от виска к подбородку, заплывший глаз, и сердце моё превратилось в кусок льда.

— Уйди, — глухо сказал он. Голос его звучал так, словно каждое слово даётся ему через нестерпимую боль.

— Я…

— Уйди, — повторил он. — Вали из моей жизни. Уйди. 

Он с видимым усилием поднял руку и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, окончательно отгораживаясь от меня. 

История могла бы закончиться на этом, но у неё, как ни странно, есть продолжение.   
Я не стану рассказывать в подробностях, как слезами, мольбами и угрозами выторговал у матери разрешение уехать к дальним родственникам в Минск, как поступил на вечернее в политех — информационные технологии и электротехника, как и хотели мама с Маттиасом. Как я работал в ЕПАМе, нашёл работу в Москве, переехал, ходил по пятницам по барам, завёл несколько романов, которые не кончились ничем, кроме взаимного разочарования, как, выйдя на приличную зарплату, стал летать в отпуск в Тай, начал ходить в зал и нашёл себе психотерапевта, чтобы он помог мне найти себя (я знал, что остался в комнатушке в бараках на Альтвег, парализованный красотой, но стоило хотя бы попытаться). Эта часть жизни слишком скучна даже для моего затянувшегося рассказа. 

Я прилетел на похороны Маттиаса — неожиданная смерть, рак поджелудочной, обнаруженный слишком поздно. Мать, как всегда, держалась стойко, но я не рискнул оставлять её одну и решил задержаться на недельку-другую. 

На следующий день после похорон я выкатил за ворота велосипед. Спустя пятнадцать лет я снова мчался в летних сумерках по Кроммертервег, свернул, задержавшись ненадолго на том самом перекрёстке, на Альтвег — и увидел, что бараки сравняли с землёй, а на месте пустыря построили супермаркет.

Я вернулся домой пешком. Дом был полон маминых подруг, и я со спокойной совестью поднялся в свою старую комнату, растянулся на кровати и включил ноутбук.

Найти Илира оказалось не так просто. Он женился, взял фамилию жены — Шлоссер — и переехал в Боркен. Я забил найденный в сети адрес в телефон и наутро, одолжив у матери машину, отправился по нему. 

Я не ждал от этой встречи ничего, кроме исцеления. Мне нужно было увидеть Илира, чтобы убедиться: я давно уже свободен от него и от всего, что он со мной делал. 

Он открыл мне дверь и какое-то время молча смотрел, потом, всё так же молча, жестом пригласил меня внутрь. 

Я прошёл за ним на кухню. Он слегка прихрамывал, и в волосах у него проглядывала ранняя седина, но в остальном он был такой же, как раньше. 

Мы выпили по банке пива на кухне, не обменявшись ни словом. Потом он поднялся.

— Спальня там, — он махнул рукой, указывая. Голос его тоже не изменился за все эти годы. 

Я прошёл в спальню и присел на край двуспальной кровати. На тумбочке у изголовья стояло фото в рамке под неполированную сталь — Илир и круглолицая блондинка примерно моих лет обнимались на фоне пальм и океана. Я наклонился поближе, чтобы рассмотреть надпись на уголке фото: «Илир и Мария Шлоссер, январь 2012». Я выпрямился и зачем-то повернул фотографию лицом к стене.

Илир вошёл, придерживая рукой полотенце на бёдрах, и остановился напротив меня. Я смотрел на него и понимал: ничего не изменилось. Тот, прежний Илир, чей образ навечно отпечатался на моей сетчатке, и этот, были одним человеком, и всё было по-прежнему — взгляд, голос, манера двигаться, посадка головы и линия плеч, гладкость и оттенок кожи, ослепляющая, лишающая дара речи, убийственная красота.

— Уходи, — попросил он. — Уйди сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Что я мог ему ответить?


End file.
